Come what may
by Tabea-Kida
Summary: Neue Anführer versetzten die Zaubererwelt in Angst und Schrecken. Der Junge der lebt ist tot. Nur eine kleine Anzahl an Rebellen stellen sich erneut dem Kampf gegen das Böse. Außer Hermione, ihr Herz ist nach Harrys Tod zu verbittert, um weiter zu mach


**COME WHAT MAY**

_The greatest thing you'll ever learn_

_is just to love_

_and be loved in return._

**Chapter One: 10 Years later**

Eisige Kälte beherrschte die Straßen Londons. Mitte Januar war es bereits so kalt, dass der Bürgermeister der Hauptstadt die Bewohner aufgefordert hatte, auf die öffentlichen Verkehrmitteln umzusteigen, da die Straßen so hartnäckig vereist waren, dass jede Inbetriebnahme eines Pkws mit hoher Wahrscheinlichkeit zu einem Unfall geführt hätte. Was für viele Menschen ein Greul gewesen wäre, war Hermione Granger völlig egal. Sie bevorzugte es sowieso, lieber zu Fuß unterwegs zu sein. Kraftfahrzeuge waren ihr nicht geheuer, ihr widersprach es, sich in ein ‚Ding' zu setzen und dem ihr Leben, und das, vieler anderer Fußgänger und Autofahrer anzuvertrauen, dessen Technik sie nicht verstand. Eigentlich klang dies merkwürdig, sie begriff etwas nicht, dass man mit bloßen Auge sehen und mit bloßen Händen anfassen konnte, und das, obwohl sie eine Vergangenheit besaß, die mit Dingen zu tun hatte, von denen die meisten Menschen glaubten, sie gehörten in ein Märchen oder in eine Kindersendung. Tatsächlich war Hermione Grangers Leben bis noch vor ein paar Jahren alles andere als ‚normal' abgelaufen. Wenn sie heute so über alles nach dachte, und ihre ganzen Erlebnisse Revue passieren ließ, kam es ihr selber immer wieder wie ein langer Traum vor. Erst wenn sie die Beweiße für das Erlebte, das sie sicher in einem großen Safe in ihrem Appartement aufbewahrte, anschaute, wusste sie, dass es mal vor langer Zeit eine Hermione Granger gab, die mit der von heute, garnicht zu vergleichen ist.

Die Frau zitterte. Der Wetterbericht von gestern Abend hatte nicht untertrieben. Wenn heute nicht der kälteste Tag seit 50 Jahren war, dann würde es sicher der morgige werden. Die Temperaturen waren so tief gesunken, dass jedes mal wenn Hermione einatmete, die kalte Luft wie tausend kleine Messerstiche ihre Luftröhre hinuntergliet. Ihren trockenen Husten behandelte sie schon seit drei Wochen – ohne Anzeichen von Besserung. Alle Hustensäfte versagten, selbst das selbst zusammengebraute ‚Wunderheilmittel' ihrer Sekretärin half nicht. Langsam wurde Hermione klar, dass eine herannahende Grippe nicht zu vermeiden war. Vielleicht solle sie einfach aufhören, das unaufhaltsame zu bekämpfen und sich ein paar

Wochen Ruhe in ihrem Bett gönnen. Eine kleine Pause würde ihr ganz gut tun; gerade jetzt, wo ihre Praxis Hochsaison hatte. Jedes Jahr um diese Zeit, wenn die Tage kürzer und kälter wurden, und sich die Sonne nur noch ab und zu blicken ließ, hatte Hermione ganz besonders viele Patientin, die sich deprimiert fühlten und einfach jemanden zum Reden brauchten. Aus finanzieller Sicht war dies auch nicht schlecht, doch die Engergiereserven der Frau wurden immer ausgelaugter. Bald, das wusste sie, würde sie die unheimliche Last fremder Probleme nicht mehr tragen können, und wie vor ein paar Monaten zusammenbrechen. Das wollte sie unter allen Umständen verhindern. Was sollten ihre Patienten von ihr denken?

Ein eisiger Wind fegte über den Hauptplatz, als Hermione ihn betrat. Ein dumpfer lauter Ton ließ erkennen, dass die Glocke der Kirche soeben 7:45 Uhr geschlagen hat. Um diese Uhrzeit waren kaum Menschen zu sehen - im Winter noch weniger als im Sommer. Die Meisten von ihnen schliefen vermutlich noch, oder frühstückten gerade mit ihren Familien. Hermione vermisste die Laute vorbeigehender Passanten, lachender Kinder und musizierenden Bettlern nicht. Sie genoss die Stille so früh am Morgen. So verschaffte sie sich einige der wenigen Momente des völligen Friedens. Hermione wusste dies sehr zu schätzen, denn sobald sie ihre Praxis betrat, würde sie in Arbeit so ersticken, dass sie selbst am Abend, wenn sie schon längst nach Hause gegangen war, noch immer keine Ruhe und Zeit für sich finden würde. Vor einem Jahr noch, dachte sie naiver weiße, dass sie in der Lage sein würde, berufstätig zu sein UND eine Beziehung zu führen. An letzterem war sie dann schließlich kläglich gescheitert. Es war nicht so, dass er sie nicht liebte und sie sich nicht verstanden, sogar im Gegenteil, er betete sie an, doch je länger Hermione ihren Beruf schon ausübte, umso mehr lernte sie, die Einsamkeit zu schätzen. Jemand, der den ganzen Tag nichts anderes zu tun hat, als sich um Sorgen andere zu kümmern, ist ab einem gewissen Zeitpunkt zu egoistisch, um eine gesunde zwischenmenschliche Beziehung zu führen.

Seit die Winterzeit angebrochen war, pflegte Hermione jeden Morgen ein Ritual. Immer bevor sie zur Arbeit ging, gönnte sie sich bei einem Punschstand einen heißen Zimttee. Auch wenn sie viel lieber die alkoholisierte Form des Getränkes gehabt hätte, behaarte sie darauf, vor Feierabend nichts zu sich zu nehmen, was ihre Sinne einschränken könnte. Die junge Frau bevorzugte von allen Ständen, die seit Anfang Dezember ihre gemieteten Plätze einnahmen, immer denselben Punschstand. Er gehörte einer sehr netten alten Dame, die von allen nur Rose genannt wurde. Früher betrieb sie den Stand zusammen mit ihrem Mann Paul, doch dieser war vor rund zwei Jahren gestorben. Sein alter schwacher Körper konnte dem zweiten Schlaganfall nicht mehr standhalten. Angeblich war er zu Hause zu Tode gekommen, während Rose einkaufen war. Gerüchten zu Folge soll sie sich selber die Schuld dafür gegeben haben und über den Tod ihres Mannes nie hinweg gekommen sein. Hermione wusste zwar nicht, ob das stimmte, und sträubte sich zu tiefst, die alte Dame darauf anzusprechen, doch auch ihr oder besser gesagt, gerade ihr, war aufgefallen, dass sie Rose seit diesem Vorfall, niewieder lachen gesehen hat. Es war schade, denn die Frau hatte ein sehr schönes und warmes Lachen, dass Hermione um die

Weihnachtszeit immer ein bisschen Trost spendete. Sie grinste zwar noch ab und zu, insbesonders, wenn sie Kunden hatte, was aber höchstwahrscheinlich ein Marketingzweck war, denn immerhin hieß ihr Stand „Zum lachenden Punsch", doch wirkliche gelacht hatte sie seit dem nie wieder.

Hermione kramte in ihrer Manteltasche nach ein paar Pfundstücken und ging eilig, aber mit bestimmten Schritten wegen des Glatteises, „Zum lachenden Punsch". Wie schon erwartet, stand Rose mit ihrer immergleichen Schürze (ironischer weiße mit vielen rosa Rosen verziert) hinter der Theke und winkte der jungen Frau schon freundlich entgegen.

„Morgen Rose!"begrüßte Hermione die ältere Frau.

„Schönen Morgen Dr. Granger! Das übliche?"entgegnete diese.

Hermione nickte, worauf Rose sich schon umdrehte und einem kaminroten Becher aus dem Regal holte. Mit einem großzügigen Schwenker schöpfte sie die rötliche Flüssigkeit aus einem der großen Metallbehälter und goss den Inhalt in das Häferl.

„Hier bitte schön – einmal Zimttee ohne Honig und Zucker, das macht ..."

„1 Pfund 50! Ich weiß schon, ich weiß schon!"lächelte Hermione, und gab der Frau 5 Pfund in die Hand.

„Der Rest ist für ihre Kirchengemeinschaft! Ich hörte es sind einige Sanierungen nötig, und sie bräuchten ein wenig Geld als Unterstützung!"

Rose nickte und nahm den Schein dankend an.

„Sehr lieb von Ihnen! Hier bitte!"vorsichtig gab die ältere Frau Hermione die Tasse in die Hand.

„Aua – heiß!"eilig stellte Hermione die Tasse auf den Sims der Bude ab, und steckte sich sogleich ihren verbrannten Finger in den Mund.

„Oh, tut mir leid, ich hab ganz übersehen, dass Sie keine Handschuhe tragen, geht's wieder? Oder tut's sehr weh?" besorgt lehnte sich Rose über die Theke um Hermiones Hand besser sehen zu können.

„Nein, nein, geht schon, war garnicht..."

Der große Glockenturm unterbrach Hermione mitten im Satz, als sie dreimal zu 08:00 Uhr schlug.

Die junge Frau blickte ungläubig zum großen Uhrenturm hoch, und vergewisserte sich anschließend nochmal an ihrer, die sie am Handgelenk trug.

Tatsächlich – es war bereits 08:00 Uhr. Hermione stöhnte leise und wandte sich an Rose

„Kann ich den Tee mit in die Praxis nehmen, ich bringe dir die Tasse nach der Arbeit gleich zurück, versprochen!"

Die ältere der beiden nickte.

„Aber natürlich! Sie haben schließlich bezahlt! Sie können die Tasse auch morgen bringen wenn sie wollen, kein Problem!"

Hermione bedankte sich und zog sich ihre Handschuhe an, um das heiße Getränk besser transportieren zu können. Sie verabschiedete sich von Rose und ging langsam mit der Tasse über den Hauptplatz.

Endlich, dachte Hermione, als sie die Tür zu ihrer Praxis aufschloss. Die warme Brise der geheizten Räumlichkeiten kam ihr wie ein angenehmer Windstoß entgegen und lud sie direkt ein, es sich gemütlich zu machen. Erleichtert, endlich der trockenen Kälte entkommen zu sein, stellte sie die nun leere Tasse auf die niedrige Kommode neben dem Eingang, zog sich aus und hängte ihre Sachen an den Garderobenständer. Verwundert stellte sie fest, dass außer ihrem Burrbery Mantel nun noch zwei weitere Winterjacken hingen. Die eine, etwas größere und ältere, gehörte zweifelsfrei ihrer Sekretärin Beth die sich schon immer um diese Uhrzeit in der Praxis aufhielt, um vorzuheizen und Kaffee zu kochen. Doch die andere Jacke konnte sich die junge Frau nicht erklären. Sie gehörte doch nicht etwa schon einem Patienten, der etwas zu früh erschienen ist? Einen so frühen Termin hatte Hermione sicher mit niemand vereinbart.

Bei nähere Betrachtung stellte Hermione fest, dass es sich um eine sehr teure Marke handelte die ausschließlich Waren für Frauen herstellte. Außerdem schien die Jacke ziemlich neu zu sein und der Größe nach zu muten, gehörte sie einer sehr kleinen zierlichen Person. Die Jacke hatte schon beinahe Kindergröße. Noch immer etwas verdutzt aber neugierig öffnete Hermione die Tür zum Warteraum. Wie üblich saß Beth bereits hinter dem schweren Schreibtisch und telefonierte. Als sie Hermione hereinkommen sah blickte sich lächelnd auf und grüßte mit einem leisen „Guten Morgen Frau Doktor!"

Hermione lächelte zurück und wollte schon Fragen wem die geheimnisvolle Jacke draußen gehört, als die etwas rundlichere Beth abrupt das Telefonart beendete und wie von der Tarantel gestochen um den Schreibtisch eilte.

„Hab ich völlig vergessen, es tut mir leid Frau Doktor, ich weiß, normalerweise lassen wir Patienten ohne Termin nicht rein und schon garnicht so zeitig am Morgen, aber sie war richtig aufgelöst! Sie hätten sie sehen sollen, wie sie vor der Türe auf Sie gewartet hat, wie ein Häufchen Elend saß sie da – völlig mit den Nerven am Ende, da, da konnte ich sie doch nicht wegschicken – ich mein...ich..."

Beth hatte so schnell und hastig zum Sprechen begonnen, dass es Hermione schwer hatte, sie zu unterbrechen.

„Schon gut, Beth, schon gut! Nicht so schnell, bitte nochmal von vorne – wenn haben Sie hereingelassen?"

Beth atmete einmal schwer ein und aus, als wäre sie vom vielen Sprechen außer Atem gekommen und sprach weiter: „Miss Kundera! Ich glaub ihr Mann hat sie wieder, naja, Sie wissen schon..."nun kam Beth ganz nahe an Hermiones Ohr und flüsterte „...ich glaub er hat sie schon wieder misshandelt!"kaum hatte sie das Wort ‚misshandelt' ausgesprochen schlug sie sich beide Hände vor den Mund, als hätte sie ein ganz böses und schmutziges Wort laut ausgesprochen.

Hermione verschlug es die Sprache. „Miss Suzanne Hitomi Kundera? Bist du sicher?"Beth nickte. „Ganz eindeutig Frau Doktor!"Die junge Frau seufzte und fuhr sich durchs Haar.

„Verdammt, und wo ist sie jetzt?"

Beth deute auf die große eichene Tür neben ihrem Schreibtisch. „Im Behandlungszimmer! Sie wartet dort schon seit einer dreiviertel Stunde! Ich wollte Sie ja anrufen, aber bei ihnen zu Hause ist immer nur der Anrufbeantworter rangegangen! Aber da ich ja wusste, dass Sie immer um diese Zeit kommen, habe ich Miss. Kundera angeboten auf Sie zu warten und ihr Kaffe gekocht. Ich hoffe, dass war in Ordnung?"

Hermione nickte. „Ja schon gut...welche Termine habe ich noch heute?"

„Einen Augenblick..."

Beth eilte zurück zu ihrem Schreibtisch und blätterte durch den in Leder gebundenen Terminkalender. „Warten Sie – aja, hier steht's, um 11 haben Sie einen Termin mit Herrn Russow! Soll ich ihn verschieben, wenn Sie jetzt mit Miss. Kundera reden wollen?"

Die jüngere der beiden schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, nicht nötig, ich denke nicht, dass ich länger brauchen werde, suchen Sie mit bitte Miss. Kunderas Akten heraus und sagen Sie ihr, dass ich in 5 min. bei ihr bin. Ich schenke mir währenddessen schnell einen Kaffe ein!"

Mist, dachte Hermione. Mit Miss. Kundera hatte sie tatsächlich nicht gerechnet. Jetzt brauchte Sie wirklich einen starken Kaffee, für Miss. Kundera wollte Hermione bei völlig glasklarem Verstand sein. Traurig dachte Hermione an die vielen Sitzungen die sie bereits mit Miss. Kundera geführt hatte zurück, während sie sich das bräunliche Getränk eingoss. Anscheinend waren sie alle erfolglos. Miss. Suzanne Kundera, die mit wirklichen Namen eigentlich Hitomi Yosuko hieß und ursprünglich aus dem fernen Japan stammte, war bei Hermione zum ersten Mal vor drei Jahren aufgetaucht. Ihr Mann hatte Sie zu Hermione geschickt nachdem sie versucht hatte, sich umzubringen. Vor den ersten Sitzungen dachte Hermione noch, sie hätte es mit einer ganz ‚gewöhnlichen' Depression zu tun, doch nach mehreren Gesprächen erkannte sie die wahre Ursache des Problems: Mrs. Kundera. Der schwerreiche Ölmillionär war Hermione schon vorher bekannt gewesen, er hatte sich durch gute Investitionen ganz nach oben gearbeitet und besaß nun rund 10 eigene Ölmaschinerien auf der ganzen Welt. Vor vier Jahren schloss er seinen letzten Vertrag in Japan mit den dortigen im Ölgeschäft an der Spitze rangierenden Youto Yosuko. Nach einem drei monatigen Geschäftsaufenthalt soll Mrs. Kundera die bildhübsche 19jährige Tochter des Ölgiganten – Hitomi – aufgefallen sein. Gerüchten zu folge soll der riesen Öldeal, bei dem Youto Yosuko ein wenig besser ausstieg, nur zu stande gekommen sein, weil der Japaner Kundera im Gegenzug seine Tochter als Frau versprach. Sämtliche Zeitungen spekulierten zu der Zeit darüber, warum eine junge hübsche 19jährige, die erfolgreich Literatur studierte, sich in einen über 40-zig-jährigen verlieben, ihn heiraten und mit ihm in das ihr unbekannte London ziehen sollte, tausende Meilen von ihrer Familie und Freunden entfernt?

Auch Hermione kam das damals spanisch vor. Noch dazu kursierten Gerüchte, dass Herr Kundera zu Anfang garnicht mit Herrn Yosuko ins Geschäft kommen wollte, bis ihm angeblich dessen Tochter versprochen wurde. Sollte das der Fall sein, konnte man hier schon von Mädchenhandel sprechen und beide Herren verhaften lassen. Leider war es unmöglich Mädchenhandel nachzuweißen, da Hitomi ihr Eheversprechen scheinbar freiwillig gegeben hat und solange man nichts in der Richtung nachweißen konnte, war alles im legalen Bereich abgelaufen. Gleich nach der Heirat war das frisch vermählte Paar nach London in ein riesen Appartement gezogen. In England musste Hitomi ihren Namen in Suzanne umbenennen, da es Mrs. Kundera zu ausländisch klang und nicht in die Kreise hineinpasste, in denen er es pflegte, sich zu bewegen. Bis dahin kannte Hermione alle Fakten aus sämtlichen Klatschzeitungen und dem Fernsehen. Die anderen Details erfuhr sie von Suzanne Kundera persönlich. Das zum Beispiel ab dem Zeitpunkt, wo sie in London waren, und alle seine Freunde Herrn Kundera beigepflichtet hatten, was für eine außergewöhnlich schöne Frau er habe, soll Mrs. Kundera angeblich versucht haben, mit Suzanne Kinder zu zeugen – am besten natürlich einen Sohn – der das gesamte Imperium irgendwann übernehmen könnte. Dummerweise stellte sich heraus, dass Suzanne unfruchtbar ist, was den guten Kundera völlig frustriert hat. Er fühlte sich von seinem japanischen Partner hintergangen und versuchte mit sämtlichen Gerichtsverfahren den damaligen Vertrag für nichtig erklären zu lassen – doch ohne Erfolg. Die Unterschriften besiegelten alles Hieb und Stich fest und so sitzt seit dem das arme Mädchen in London fest und darf nicht nach Hause. Mrs. Kundera dachte offenbar, wenn er schon nicht den Vater drankriegt, soll wenigstens ein Yosuko leiden.

Suzanne hat in ihrem jungen Leben seit dem schon viel durchgemacht. Mal abgesehen davon, das sie wie in einem goldenen Käfig eingesperrt ist und außer zu öffentlichen Veranstaltungen nie raus darf, rutscht Mrs. Kundera schon mal öfters gerne die Hand gegen seiner jungen Frau aus. (Hermione würde es nicht wundern, wenn er sie auch schon mal vergewaltigt haben sollte, doch leider konnte man das ohne Untersuchung nicht nachweisen.) Suzanne vegetierte ungefähr ein Jahr in dem immer selben Rhythmus vor sich, bis sie sich vor rund drei Jahren versuchte, das Leben zu nehmen. Aufgrund dessen schien Mrs. Kundera doch Angst um seinen guten Ruf bekommen zu haben und schickte sie zu Hermione, die in ganz London für ihre großartige Arbeit und Diskretion bekannt war. In den Sitzungen redete Suzanne nie direkt über die Dinge die er ihr antut, doch ihre Tränen und blaue Flecke sagen mehr als es tausend Worte tun könnten. Oft schon hatte Hermione versucht, sie dazu zu bringen, ihn zu verlassen und sich in einem Frauenhaus helfen zu lassen – doch Suzanne weigerte sich strikt. Sie sprach immer etwas von Familienehre und der Sünde sich scheiden zu lassen. Das das Mädchen so streng gläubig erzogen war, war ein Dorn in Hermiones Auge. Doch abgesehen von der Religion gab es sicher noch etwas, dass Suzanne daran hinderte, sich von ihrem Mann scheiden zu lassen. Leider hatte es Hermione bis jetzt noch nicht herausgefunden, doch sie war bereits auf dem besten Weg, sich das Vertrauen des jungen Mädchens zu verdienen. Eigentlich hatte Mrs. Kundera Hermione nur gebeten, Suzanne solange zu behandeln, dass sie keine Selbstmordgedanken mehr hegte – doch Hermione erklärte ihm, dass wenn man sich einmal versucht hat, dass Leben zu nehmen, immer wieder gefährdet ist, dasselbe noch einmal zu tun. Dies bedürfe langjährige Therapie in der Hermione die einzige Therapeutin bleiben sollte. Sie bestand darauf, sie weiter zu therapieren, bis sie vollständig ‚gesund' war. Natürlich war das ausgemachter Blödsinn, den im Grunde konnte Hermione den Kern des Problems – Mrs. Kundera selbst – nicht eliminieren, doch sie hatte sich vorgenommen, Suzanne irgendwann mal soweit zu bringen, dass sie gegen ihren Mann und ihren Vater aussagt damit sie ein neues Leben beginnen kann. Und wenn es noch weitere drei Jahre dauern sollte – sie würde nicht aufgeben.

„Frau Doktor, hier haben Sie die Akten! Ich habe Miss Kundera auch schon gesagt, dass Sie gleich da sind – soll ich sonst noch etwas tun?" Beth reichte Hermione den roten Folder und starrte sie erwartungsvoll an. Hermione nahm ihr die Mappe ab und verneinte. Dann dirigierte sie ihrer Sekretärin noch ein paar Anrufe und Besorgungen, damit sie für die nächste Stunde beschäftigt war.

Mit dem Folder unter dem Arm öffnete Hermione die Tür zum Behandlungszimmer und trat ein. Als sie den großen hellen Raum betrat, bot sich Hermione ein – leider – gewohntes Bild: Suzanne saß zusammengekauert mit Tränen benetztem Gesicht auf der Ledercouch und schluchzte bitterlich.

Da sich Hermione nicht sicher war, ob Suzanne ihr Kommen bemerkt hatte, räusperte sie sich etwas lauter. Endlich sah die junge Japanerin auf. Traurige und leere Augen starrten Hermione entgegen. Dieser Blick passte garnicht zu dem sonst so schönen, zarten und fast schon Porzellanpuppen ähnlichem Gesicht.

„Morgen Hitomi, wie geht es dir?"

Normalerweise war es bei Hermione nicht üblich, dass sie ihre Patienten/innen beim Vornamen nannte, da ein gewisser Abstand von Respekt für eine erfolgreiche Therapie unbedingt nötig war, doch bei Hitomi hatte Hermione eher das Gefühl, dass sie eine gute Freundin als eine Therapeutin brauchte. Einfach jemanden zum reden, denn natürlich hatte Mrs. Kundera auch das, also jede Art von zwischenmenschlicher Beziehung, bei seiner Frau verboten.

Als Hermione näher auf sie zu schritt, um sich auf den Sessel neben der Couch nieder zu setzen, nutze sie die wenigen Sekunden, um Hitomi genauer zu mustern. Die junge Frau war für ihre Verhältnisse sehr dünn. Hermione hegte eine Zeit lang schon den verdacht, dass Mrs. Kundera seiner Frau aus Strafe nichts zu essen gab doch nach mehreren Gesprächen fand Hermione heraus, dass Hitomi zu allem Überfluss im laufe der Jahre an Anorexie erkrankt ist. Diese Form von Essstörung lässt sich nur schwer therapieren, vorallem dann, wenn die Familie nicht unterstützend hinter der Patientin steht. Ein geordnetes familiäres Umfeld ist oberstes Gebot, um eine psychische Krankheit zu heilen. Doch da Hitomi jeglicher Umgang mit anderen Menschen, außer mit ihren Dienstboten und Hermione verboten war, war die junge Frau mit ihrer Krankheit völlig alleine. Am wenigsten konnte sie mit der Unterstützung ihres Ehemannes rechnen.

Um ihren mageren Körper zu verstecken trug Hitomi weite Sachen. Meistens einen bodenlangen dunklen Rock und dazu ein passenden Oberteil. Da dünne Menschen im Gegensatz zu etwas stärkeren bzw. ‚normal' genährten Menschen mehr froren, da sie weniger bis gar keine Fettreserven besaßen, trug die Japanerin sogar im Sommer einen Schal und einen Pullover. Jetzt im Winter umhüllte sie sich meistens mit so vielen Kleidungsstücken, dass man sie, wenn man sie nicht näher kannte, sogar für ein bisschen mollig halten würde. Auch diesmal hatte Hitomi mindestens drei leichte Pullover aufeinmal an, und obwohl es im Behandlungszimmer Verhältnismäßig warm war, hatte sie eine Wollmütze auf. Hermione wurde nur schon vom zuschauen heiß.

Hermione erreichte den Stuhl und setzte sich. Mit gespielt freundlicher Miene, lächelte sie Hitomi aufmunternd zu. „Haben wir heute einen Termin vereinbart, den ich vergessen habe oder führt dich etwas anderes zu mir?"Hermione achtete stark darauf, nicht vorwurfsvoll zu klingen, damit sie Hitomi nicht verschreckte.

„Nein..." schluchzte das Mädchen. „Tut mir leid Hermione, ich weiß, ich hatte keinen Termin und du magst es nicht, wenn man ohne einen erscheint, aber ich wusste nicht, wohin....tut mir leid....es war nur, er war so, ich....ich musste weg...tut mir leid..."Ihre Stimme überschlug sich schon fast. Und während dem erzählen unterbrach sie immer wieder um sich fest in ihr Taschentuch zu schnäuzen.

Hermione legte beruhigend ihre Hand auf Hitomis Schulter und streichelte sie vor sichtig.

„Ganz ruhig, alles in Ordnung, also, nochmal von Vorne, was ist passiert?"

Nach eineinhalb Stunden wurde Hitomi von ihrem Chauffeur abgeholt. Erschöpft ließ sich Hermione zurück in ihren Sessel fallen und dachte noch einmal über das eben geführte Gespräch nach. Hitomis Mann hatte sie wieder einmal geschlagen. Nach einer zwei wöchigen Geschäftsreise war er heute in der Früh völlig betrunken nach Hause getorkelt und über sie hergefallen. Nachdem sie versucht hatte sich zu wehren, hat er begonnen, auf sie einzuschlagen. (Natürlich nie ins Gesicht, wo die Öffentlichkeit es sehen könnte). Zum Glück konnte Hitomi schnell flüchten und sich vom Chauffeur unter einem falschen Vorwand hier her fahren lassen.

Es muss schlimm sein, dachte Hermione, wenn man außer seiner Psychiaterin niemand hat, zu dem man fliehen kann, wenn es einem schlecht geht.

Bei diesem Punkt, wurde Hermione selber ein wenig traurig. Hatte sie den jemanden, zu dem sie fliehen konnte? Oder war ihre Arbeit der einzig wahrer Freund den sie besaß?

Hermione war müde. Sie hatte die Nacht davor schon wenig geschlafen, da ihr trockener Husten sie meistens nur nachts heimsuchte. Vielleicht sollte sie noch eine Tasse Kaffee trinken. Hermione stand auf und ging ins Wartezimmer. Zu ihrer großen Überraschung stellte sie fest, dass es völlig leer war. Wo eigentlich Beth sitzen sollte klebte nur ein rosa Post it, wo mit liebevoller verschnörkelter Schrift draufstand: _„Bin kurz einkaufen – haben keine Milch mehr. Alles liebe, Beth. PS. Mrs. Russow hat angerufen, er verschiebt seinen Termin um eine halbe Stunde nach hinten!"_.

Hermione fiel ein Stein von Herzen, wenn Mrs. Russow eine halbe Stunde später kam, hatte sie ab jetzt noch eine Stunde zeit, sich auszuruhen. Und da Beth auch nicht da war, hatte sie gleich doppelt soviel Ruhe.

Hermione beschloss die gewonnene Zeit damit zu nutzen sich ein kleines Nickerchen auf der Behandlungscouch zu gönnen. Normalerweise machte sie das nie, doch heute meinte sie, ein wenig Pause verdient zu haben. Gerade als die Tür zum Behandlungszimmer aufmachten wollte, vernahm sie aus dem Raum einen dumpfen Schlag. Hermione hielt inne. Es klang, als wäre etwas Schweres auf den Boden gefallen. Ob der Kronenleuchter runter gefallen war? Vorsichtig öffnete Hermione die Tür und spähte auf den Boden und zur Decke – nichts. Alles auf seinen Platz, doch was hatte das Geräusch verursacht? Hermione trat vollständig in den Raum und sah sich um. Alles schien wie gewohnt und unverändert bis ihr Blick plötzlich wie versteinert am offenen Kamin hängen blieb. Etwas schien sich darin zu bewegen. Bei genauerer Betrachtung stellte Hermione fest, dass dieses Etwas ganz offenbar ein Mensch war.

Sie rieb sich die Augen. Das konnte nicht sein, das war doch nicht etwa... Hermione kam nie dazu ihren Gedanken zu ende zu führen, den in dem Moment richtete sich der Unbekannte auf und stieg aus dem Kamin. Hermione schluckte schwer. Das dufte nicht wahr sein. Träumte sie? Hermione schüttelte ungläubig den Kopf. Vor ihr stand ein völlig verstaubter, zerzauster aber lächelnder Mann - ein Zauberer.

„Sind Sie ein Zauberer?"fragte Hermione vorsichtig.

Der Mann nickte.

„Was wollen Sie und wer sind Sie?"Zur Sicherheit wich sie einige Schritte zurück.

Der Mann lächelte und machte einen Schritt nach vor.

„Erkennst du mich nicht mehr?"fragte er.

Hermione stutze. Sollte sie ihn kennen? Seine Stimme kam ihr zwar seltsam vertraut vor, aber das musste nichts heißen. Sie begann den Fremden zu mustern.

Er musste ungefähr im selben Alter wie sie selbst sein. Der Mann hatte einen Dreitagebart und die Haare hingen ihm lang übers Kinn. (Offenbar hatten sie schon länger keinen Friseur mehr gesehen) Er trug einen langen grauen Mantel; ein altes zerlumptes Ding mit einigen Löchern. Seine Hose war braun und wies einige grüne Grasflecke auf. Ohne Zweifel war er sehr groß; um einiges größer als sie.

Ihr Blick wanderte höher. Der Pulli war offenbar selbst gehäkelt oder zumindest von geringer Qualität. Eigentlich sah er eher aus wie ein Obdachloser als ein Zauberer. Hermione blieb sie an seinem Gesicht hängen. Wo sie vorher nur einen Dreitagebart wahrgenommen hatte, bemerkte sie nun seine grünen Augen. Es war ein glasklares schönes Grün, wie es Hermione nur selten gesehen hatte.

„Klingelts?" fragte der Mann ein zweites Mal.

Hermione schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, ich kenne Sie nicht. Was soll das eigentlich alles? Wer sind Sie?"

Der Mann seufzte. „Nagut..."lächelte er. „Ich geb dir noch einen Anhaltspunkt, das muß dann aber reichen!"

Mit seiner linken Hand fuhr er sich über die Haare und machte seine Stirn frei. Zuerst wollte Hermione fragen, was ihr da weiter helfen sollte, als sie mitten im Satz innen hielt. Die Stirn wies eine Unregelmäßigkeit auf, um genauer zu sein – eine Narbe. Eine blitzförmige Narbe über der linken Augenbraue. Hermione hielt den Atem an. Das konnte nicht sein, das konnte einfach nicht Wahr sein. Ihre Augen huschten blitzschnell wieder zu seinen grünen Augen, ehe sie wieder gebannt die Narbe einfassten. Unmöglich, dachte sie. Sie tat einen Schritt vorwärts. Es konnte zwar nicht sein, aber alles passte zusammen. Schwarzes struppiges Haar, grüne Augen und die Narbe, diese eine einzigartige Narbe, wo es auf der Welt nirgends eine zweite gab. Sie fuhr erschrocken zurück; jetzt erst realisierte es Hermione. Der Mann, den sie bis vor kurzem noch für einen Fremden hielt, war Harry. Ihr Harry. Ihr Harry Potter, der von Schulzeiten bekannter bester Freund. Der Harry, den sie schon seit fast zehn Jahren nichts mehr gesehen hatte, der Harry, von dem sie glaubte, er seit tot.

Hermione taumelte zurück durch die Tür. „Nein..."flüsterte sie leise. „Das kann nicht sein, du bist tot...du bist..."Tränen stiegen ihr in die Augen. Nochmals schüttelte sie verwirrt den Kopf. „Nein, das ist ein Traum..."Hermiones Knie versagten – sie sackte auf den Boden.

Harry lächelte noch immer. Seine grünen Augen strahlten noch genauso, wie sie ihn in Erinnerung behalten hatte. Wie das letzte mal, als sie ihn sah. Vor über zehn Jahren. Ein unsichtbarer Schleier umhüllte sie und zog sie zurück an einem Tag, der sich als der schlimmste in Hermiones Leben herausstellen sollte. Schon seit Ewigkeiten hatte sich die junge Ärztin gezwungen, diesen Tag und alle die daran beteiligt waren, zu vergessen. Der Tag, der der letzte in ihrem damaligen Leben und der erste, in ihrem neuen Leben sein sollte. Der Tag, an dem Hermiones Herz aufhörte zu schlagen. Sie erinnerte sie noch genau, was damals geschehen war. An jede Einzelheit, als wäre sie dazu verflucht, niemals zu vergessen. Schon am Morgen, als sie aufstand, hatte sie ein flaues Gefühl im Magen, dasselbe Gefühl, das man hat, wenn man eine Krankheit ausbrütet und weiß, dass man bald Fieber bekommen würde. Noch die darauf folgenden Jahre sollte sie bereuen, nicht ihrem Instinkt gefolgt und mit Harry daheim geblieben zu sein.

Sie, Harry und Ron lebten zusammen in einer kleinen Wohnung, nahe dem Zentrum von London. Die Miete bezahlten sie dank Rons Job im Scherzartikel-Zauberladen seiner Brüder und dem Gehalt, dass Hermione mit dem Aushelfen in einer Bibliothek verdiente. Harry war zu der Zeit, es war ein Jahr nach dem Abschluss von Hogwarts, damit beschäftig, sich als Auror ausbilden zu lassen. Lupin und Dumbledore waren seine Lehrer. Weder Ron noch Hermione verlangten von ihm, dass er sich an der Miete beteiligte. Harry hatte bereits damals schon genug für sie und die ganze Welt getan. Knapp vor Schulende war es Harry gelungen in einem Duell von Angesicht zu Angesicht Lord Voldemortds Schreckenherrschaft für immer ein Ende zu setzen. Es war ein harter und langer Kampf, viele hatten für die gute Sache ihr Leben verloren. Minerva McGonagall, Arthur Weasley, der damalige Minister der Zauberwelt Fuge, Neville Longbottom und noch einige andere, namenlose Gesichter, an die sich vermutlich nie jemand erinnern würde, deren Geister aber auf ewige Gezeiten in den Herzen der Hinterbliebenen weiter leben würden. Doch an einen Toten sollte man sich noch Jahrhunderte nachher erinnern, es sollten Bücher geschrieben, Lieder komponiert und Statuen errichtet werden. Und jeder, ob gut oder böse sollte diesen Tag nie vergessen. Auch Hermione erinnerte sich noch, unfähig zu vergessen, eingebrannt in Herz und Seele an diesen einen verfluchten Tag.

Es war ein Mittwoch, sie und Harry hatten sich noch am Tag zuvor ausgemacht, sich pünktlich um 8:00 Uhr in der Früh im Phönixorden zu treffen. Er wolle ihr etwas Wichtiges mitteilen, was anscheinend nur persönlich ging. Doch Harry erschien nicht um die Vereinbartete Uhrzeit, Hermione wartete fast 2 Stunden auf ihn. Hermione weiß noch genau, was für Sorgen sie sich gemacht hatte – Harry verspätete sich sonst nie. Gerade als sie schon Dumbledore informieren wollte, kam dieser auch schon in den Raum, in dem sie verabredet waren, herein appariert und erzählte Hermione mit leiser aber fester Stimme, dass Harry am Weg hier her von Voldemorts Anhängern abgefangen und gefangen genommen wurde. Obwohl Voldemort schon längst tot war, gab es immer noch Anhänger, die dies anscheinend nicht wahr haben wollten. Sie versuchten – auch ohne ihren großen Führer – sein Werk, die ganze Zaubererwelt einzunehmen und zu beherrschen, weiterzuführen. Es wurden neue Anführer erkoren und neue Pläne geschmiedet. Aber einen Plan mussten sie alleine zu ende bringen. Den Plan, den Voldemort selbst vor fast 20 Jahren nicht durchführen konnte – die Ermordung Harry Potters. Zu diesen Zweck fingen sie Harry – der sich nun, da Voldemort tot, in Sicherheit wiegte – ab und schickten die Beweiße, ein goldenes Medaillon mit einem Foto von Sirius drinnen, dass zweifelsfrei Harry gehörte und welches er nie freiwillig abgelegt hätte, ins Zauberministerium.

Natürlich wurden sofort gegen Maßnahmen ergriffen. Sämtliche Auroren wurden ausgesendet, um Harry ausfindig zu machen. Dumbledore selbst, versuchte vergeblich Verhandlungen zu führen, damit Harry freigelassen wurde. Auch Hermione, und alle die Harry kannten und liebten beteiligten sich an der Befreiungsaktion. Nach fast über einer Woche konnte Harrys Versteck, fast per Zufall, gefunden werden. Sofort wurde ein großer Angriff geplant, indem alles fein säuberlich ausgeklügelt war. Alles war perfekt, jeder wusste was er zu tun hatte und wo er zu sein hatte. Doch etwas hatten sie alle nicht miteinbezogen – die Zeit. An dem Tag, an dem sie zuschlagen wollten, wurde eine Versammlung im Phönixorden einberufen, von wo aus alles starten sollte. Nach einer kurzen, letzen Besprechung wollten sie los, alle voller Tatendrang, ganz vorne natürlich Hermione und Ron mit dabei, als plötzlich wie aus dem Nichts, eine große Luftblase über ihren Köpfen erschien. Noch bis heute fragen sich manche, wie es Voldemorts Anhänger schaffen konnten, eine Übertragungsblase in den Phönixorden zu apperieren. Doch viel Schlimmer, als die Tatsache, dass ein Schutzzauber durchbrochen werden konnte, war das Schauspiel, welches die Blase live übertrug. Eine Übertragungsblase ist so etwas Ähnliches wie ein Fernseher. Gespräche konnten damit über eine weite Entfernung übertragen werden. Diese Technik wurde erfunden, bevor das allgemeine Apperieren jedem erlaubt war. Nicht selten wurden damit Konferenzen quer über die ganze Welt gehalten.

Doch diesmal übertrug sie keine Konferenz. Diese Blase zeigte allen im Raum wartenden, die Ermordung vom Jungen der Lebt.

Die Übertragungsblase überspannte die gesamte Decke des Raumes und zeigte ein Schauspiel, das Hermione heute noch in ihren schlimmsten Alpträumen heimsuchte. Harry hing, gefoltert, abgemagert und mit den schlimmsten Blessuren die man sich vorstellen konnte, gekettet an einem großen Pfahl. Seine Brille trug er nicht, vermutlich war sie bei den Folterungen kaputt gegangen, und auch seine restliche Kleidung hing in Fetzen von ihm runter. Blutige Schnitte kennzeichneten sein Gesicht und seinen Oberkörper; und Brandmahle übersäten seinen ganzen Körper. Den Kopf hatte Harry leicht zur Seite geneigt; seine Augen waren geschlossen. Nur hin und wieder zuckten seine Lider – ein Zeichen, dass er noch am leben war. Zu jeder Seite von ihm standen Wachposten – Totesser. Die Gegend rund um ihn herum konnte nicht erkannt werden, aber es schien weit weg von England zu sein. Der Himmel war blutrot gefärbt, der Boden bestand nur aus Kratern und die wenigen Bäume die im Hintergrund zu sehen waren, trugen keine Blätter und die Äste sahen aus, wie dürre Krallen. Zur besseren Beleuchtung waren überall Fackeln in den Boden gerammt. Es mussten ungefähr 20 oder mehr Totesser sein, die sich um Harry versammelten. Alle mit weiten Gewändern verkleidet, damit man sie nicht erkannte. Harry bewegte sich kaum noch, hin und wieder stöhnte er vor Schmerzen, insbesondere dann, wenn einer der mit Kapuzen maskierten Figuren ihn anspuckte oder mit einem Stein bewarf. Hermione und allen anderen im Raum, schnürte es bei diesen grausamen Szenen das Herz zu. Selbst Dumbleldore blickte – unfähig sich zu bewegen – wie gebannt auf die Blase. Die Totesser redeten miteinander, murmelten unverständliche Sachen. Alles schien auf etwas zu warten – einige der Totesser wirkten gar unruhig. Dann, als diese unerträgliche Ruhe kaum noch auszuhalten war, trat aus der Menge ein Totesser hervor und stellte sich für alle Sichtbar vor Harrys Pfahl. Anders, als die anderen, trug er keinen schwarzen Kapuzenanzug. Seiner war weiß. Ein schönes fließendes weiß, das eigentlich eine solche Unschuld und Reinheit ausstrahlte, dass es an dieser Person, in dieser Umgebung einfach nur ekelhaft wirkte. Ab diesen Augenblick ahnte es Hermione. Das, was sie schon seit auftauchen der Blase fühlte, diese ohnmächtige Angst, wurde stärker und stärker. Obwohl sie und die anderen nicht wahrhaben wollten, wusste sie instinktiv, dass alles zu spät war. Das, was sie jetzt sehen sollten, war keine Konferenz oder der Beginn eines Verhandlungsgespräches. Das, was sie jetzt gleich zu sehen bekommen würden, war nicht nur eine Folter für Hermiones Herz, es war ein Tötungsritual; und niemand andere als der goldene Junge, der junge der lebt, sollte das Opfer sein.

Hermiones Hände begonnen zu zittern und es trieb ihr Tränen in die Augen, als die in Weiß vermummte Gestalt den Zauberstab hob, und auf Harry richtete.

Noch bevor er einen Fluch aussprach, richtete er seinen Kopf, den man dank der Kapuze nicht sehen konnte, in Richtung der Menge der Totesser und begann laut zu sprechen. Und als die Stimme erklang, durchfuhr ein eiskalter Blitz Hermiones gesamten Körper – eine Stimmte, die sie niemals vergessen sollte.

„Dies soll erst der Anfang sein. Der Anfang einer glorreichen Ära, ein Ära voller Siege und Triumphen. Wir, die wir ein gemeinsames Ziel verfolgen, werden stark sein, stärker, als alle unsere Vorgänger zusammen. Wir werden die besiegen, die uns schon für längst tot glaubten und wir werden die töten, die unsere Kameraden töteten. Wir werden alles auslöschen, was die Worte ‚Gut' und ‚Frieden' verherrlicht. Wir werden ein Imperium stürzen, unter welchem wir nicht dahin vegetieren wollen, gleichgesetzt in einer großen Maße von Schlammblütern und Heuchlern. Wir werden alle die versklaven, die glauben, reines Blut, sei mit dem, von dreckigen Muggeln zu vergleichen. Wir werden aus der Zauberwelt wieder das machen, was sie einst war: ein reine starke Welt, eine Armee, bereit, die ganze Welt zu besitzen. Und beginnen werden wir unseren Rachefeldzug heute, hier und jetzt, indem wir ein Exempel statuieren, und zwar dort, wo unser großer Führer, mit dem alles begann, scheiterte. Wir werden das Werk fortsetzen, dass der dunkle Lord nie zu ende bringen konnte: Wir töten Harry Potter!"Die Masse um ihn schrie vor lauter Begeisterung und klatschten in die Hände. Hermiones Kehle entwich nur ein entsetzter Schrei. Sie konnte es nicht fassen. Das durfte nicht passieren – nicht Harry, nicht ihr Harry. Noch bevor sie reagieren konnte, sprach die vermummte Gestalt weiter.

„Indem wir das vollbringen, an dem der Lord so kläglich gescheitert ist, kündigen wir ein neues Zeitalter an, ein Zeitalter voller Dunkelheit und Angst. Ein Zeitalter, indem wir die Herrscher sind! Und ich werde euch Anführen, in eine Zukunft, die ihr euch habt nie erträumen lassen! Eine Zukunft, in der man uns respektiert und fürchtet und ihr alle, ihr Narren..."bei diesem Punkte drehte er sich um und schien nun genau in die Gesichter aller wartenden im Phönixorden zu starren „...ihr werdet die ersten sein, die meine und unser alle Macht zu spüren bekommen werden. Ihr werden euch fürchten, wie ihr euch noch nie habt fürchten müssen. Ihr dachtet Lord Voldemort sei das schlimmste, was euch je passieren konnte? Da sag ich nur: FALSCH! Denn ich, der dunkle Prinz und mein Gefolge sind noch zehn Mal schlimmer und noch zehn Mal grausamer. Freut euch schon jetzt auf euren Untergang! Denn ihr könnt ihn nicht verhindern. Ihr alle werdet diesen Tag nie vergessen, unfähig etwas zu tun und einzuschreiten, werden ihr zu sehen, wie ich euren geliebten Jungen der lebt aus dem Leben reißen werde! Versucht übrigens erst garnicht hier her zu apperieren; wir waren schlau genug, einen starken Zauber um dieses Gebiet zu legen! Im Gegensatz zu euch, mit euren mikriegen Sperren, mit denen ihr versucht, den Phönixorden zu schützen!"Er lachte hohl und grausam.

Damit drehte er sich um, und hob von neuen seinen Zauberstab und richtete ihn auf Harry. Dieser schien kaum noch richtig zu leben, sein Atem ging schwer und müßig.

Hermione hielt dem Atem an, ihre Hände waren zu Fäusten geballt und ihr Gesicht Tränen benetzt. Bitte nicht, dachte sie, bitte nicht – doch es war zu spät.

Es geschah, und niemand konnte es verhindern.

Die in weiß vermummte Gestalt schrie, unter dem tosenden Beifall seines Gefolges, die Worte, die alles in Hermiones Leben veränderten.

„AVADA KEDAVRA!!!"mit einer ungeheueren Kraft, stieß ein grüner Lichtstrahl aus seinem Zauberstab und schoss auf Harry zu. Noch bevor der gellende Schrei Hermiones Kehle verlassen konnte, durchfuhr der todbringende Blitz Harrys Körper. Die Erde schien zu beben, der Himmel verfärbte sich dunkel und die Feuer der Fackeln fuhren hoch und flackerten wild. Noch kurz bäumte sich Harrys Körper auf und Hermione meinte, für eine Sekunde Harrys vor Schreck geöffneten grünen Augen zu sehen, dann sackte er in sich zusammen und jegliches Leben wich für immer aus ihm. Kurz, vielleicht für ein paar Sekunden, war alles Still um ihn herum. Selbst die Totesser hielten kurz inne. Als das Werk vollbracht war, brachen sie jedoch wieder im tosenden Applaus aus, und die weiße Gestalt wandet sich ein letztes mal in Richtung Phönixorden um:" Und dies war erst der Anfang, zittert ihr Knechte des Guten, zittert und fürchtet euch, den bald seit ihr die Nächsten!"Und damit löste sich die Blase in für alle mal in Luft auf. Im Saal des Phönixordens war es still. Niemand wagte, es sich zu bewegen. Nur Hermiones Schrei erfüllte den Raum. Dann begonnen die ersten zu weinen. Die Tränen die während der ganzen Szene nur stumm über die Wangen der meisten kullerten, wurden nun mehr und die, die die Tränen vergossen hatten, wehklagten und schrieen nun. Selbst Dumbledore konnte sich nicht mehr auf den Beinen halten und musste von anderen gestützt werden, weil er sonst zusammen gebrochen wäre. Der Schmerz, der sich in seinem Gesicht abzeichnete war unbeschreiblich. Er hatte seinen Sohn verloren und dies, brach ihm das Herz.

Doch in diesem Augenblick kümmerte sich Hermione nicht um die anderen. Alles um sie herum verschwand in einem leeren schwarzen Nichts. Es interessierte sie nicht, wie die anderen um jemanden weinten, den sie kaum kannten. Es interessierte sie auch nicht, dass Ron vor Schmerz brüllte und wild um sich schlug. Nur sie alleine konnte nachvollziehen, was es bedeutete, jemanden zu verlieren, den man liebt. Sie hatte Harry geliebt, auf solch viele Arten und Weißen, dass sie nun, wo er tot war, nichts anders mehr verspürte als unerträglichen Schmerz. Unfähig das hinauszuschreien, was sie in dem Moment empfand, brach sie zusammen. Und erst Monate später, war sie in der Lage, aus diesem Schlaf wieder aufzuwachen; in den sie sich selbst versetzte, weil ihr Herz diese Qualen nicht standhielt. Der junge der lebt war tot, und mit ihm alles, was Hermione je etwas bedeutete.

Nachdem Hermione aus dem Schlaf erwachte, befand sie sich im St. Mungos Spital für Ernstfälle. Nie wird sie vergessen, wie wütend sie sich fühlte, als sie erwachte. Hermione hatte einen traumlosen Schlaf – dafür sorgten die Spezialisten im Krankenhaus. Doch unbewusst, entwickelte Hermione einen unglaublichen Zorn. Zorn, auf alles, was die Zauberwelt betraf. Es reichte ihr, sie hatte es satt. Wozu sollte sie zaubern lernen und die Zauberwelt schützen, wenn es doch nichts half? Wenn trotzdem alle die sie liebte starben? Sie wollten nicht mehr hier sein, hier, wo sie alles an Harry erinnerte. Während Ron einen ungeheuerlichen Rachefeldzug startete, distanzierte sich Hermione von der Zauberwelt. Noch bevor sie irgendeinen Besuch empfangen konnte, schlich sich Hermione heimlich aus dem Krankenhaus und verließ die Zauberwelt für immer. Einzigallein ihren Zauberstab nahm sie mit in die Welt der Muggel. Dort zog sie wieder bei ihren Eltern ein; sie machte den Muggelabschluss in einem Jahr – in einer so genannten Abendschule – nach, und bewarb sich an einer Universität, wo sie Psychologie studierte. Nebenbei jobbte sie in sämtlichen Lokalen und finanzierte sich nach der Diplomprüfung eine eigene Praxis; welche sie seitdem sehr erfolgreich führte. Während dieser ganzen Zeit, vermied Hermione jeglichen Kontakt mit der Zauberwelt. Jeden Brief, jede Eule, die sie von Ron, Dumbledore und all den anderen bekam, ließ sie unbeantwortet im Kaminfeuer verschwinden. Sie hatte einen Schlussstrich gezogen, nun musste sie die Entscheidung konsequent durchführen. Nicht einmal dachte sie an die damalige Zeit zurück, nicht einmal warf sie einen Blick in den Tagespropheten, nicht einmal erkundigte sie sich nach ihren alten Freunden. Nach einiger Zeit gaben Ron und die anderen auf. Hermione mutmaßte, dass Dumbledore ihnen ins Gewissen geredet hatte, sie in Ruhe zu lassen. Das ist nun fast 10 Jahre her. Was in der Zeit in der Welt der Zauberer passiert sein mochte, interessierte Hermionen nicht. Ob dieser Unbekannte von damals seine Drohungen wahr gemacht hat und nun alles knechtete, was nicht auf seiner Seite war oder ob doch gar nichts passiert ist, war Hermione unklar. Es interessierte sie auch nicht. Vielleicht existierte die Zauberwelt mittlerweile nicht einmal mehr; wer konnte das schon wissen.

Mit dieser Einstellung lebte Hermione ganz gut. Es kostete sie zwar eine enorme Überwindung, dass alles hinter sich zulassen doch sie befand, dass dies, das Beste für sie sei. Hermione ertrug es nicht mehr, von einer Welt umgeben zu sein, die ihr das liebste im Leben genommen hat. Ja, sie war sich sicher, sie hatte die richtige Entscheidung getroffen.

Nur manchmal, wenn sie abends still in ihrem Bett lag, dachte sie an die Zeiten von damals zurück. An die Zeit, wo noch alles in Ordnung war. Wo sie, Ron und Harry noch Kinder waren, an eine Zeit, wo Hogwarts noch das war, was es sein sollte: eine Schule. Keine Schlupfloch für Flüchtige, kein Ambulantes Zentrum für Verwundete, kein geheimer Treffpunkt, wo Angriffe geplant wurden; eine ganz normale Schule eben. Wenn ihr Hogwarts in den Sinn kam verspürte sie ein seltsames Kribbeln in den Fingern, es war ein Verlangen, ein Verlangen nach ihrem Zauberstab, den sie selbstverständlich ebenfalls seit über 10 Jahren nicht mehr angefasst hatte. Auch wenn sie es nicht gerne zugab, liebte sie das zaubern im Grunde ihres Herzens. Sie war nun mal eine Hexe, der Tatsache war sie sich bewusst, und keine 10 Jahre, keine grausamen Schicksale und kein Psychologiestudium konnten das ändern.

Dennoch versuchte sie es; sie verdrängte alles, was mit zaubern zu tun hatte. Hermione mied sogar – obwohl es lächerlich war - Zauberläden für Muggel, wo man lediglich Artikel für kleine Tricks kaufen konnte. Sie setzte sich selber auf kalten Entzug. Wie einen ehemaligen Alkoholiker, jemand, der versucht, mit trinken aufzuhören, darf, um trocken zu bleiben, nicht einmal eine Praline mit Likör als Füllung essen, weil die Gefahr, erneut süchtig zu werden, einfach zu groß ist. Genauso war es bei Hermione. Nicht eine Zaubervorstellung im Kino, nicht ein Buch über Magie, nicht ein Film über Hexen nichts dergleichen ließ sie an sich rankommen.

So lebte sie nun schon in London seit vielen Jahren. Und alles lief gut – bis heute.

Mit einem Schlag befand sich Hermione wieder in der Gegenwart. Noch immer saß sie am Boden in ihrem Behandlungszimmer und noch immer starrte sie mit vor Schreck weit geöffneten Augen in Richtung Kamin, wo Harry stand. Ihr Harry. Tränen kullerten über ihre Wange und noch immer hielt Hermione alles für einen Traum.

„Das ist ein Traum, du bist tot...du bist nicht Harry...das ist unmöglich..."hauchte sie nun schon fast.

Harry – oder wer immer das auch war – lächelte noch immer; etwas verstollen aber freundlich und aufrichtig.

„Doch Mione, ich bin es. Du kannst mir glauben, ich bin Harry Potter! Und wie du siehst, alles andere als tot."

Langsam ging er um den Lehnstuhl herum auf Hermione zu. Unfähig sich zu bewegen, blickte Hermione mit weit geöffneten Augen seinen Schritten entgegen.

„Nein, das kann nicht sein, das kann einfach nicht sein...ich bin verrückt, ich muss verrückt sein..."ihr ganzer Körper zittertet.

Harry stand nun genau vor ihr. Er ging in die Knie und sah ihr nun direkt in die Augen. „Doch!"sagte er sanft und legte dabei vorsichtig seine Hand auf ihre Schulter. „Ich bin dein Harry! Aus Fleisch und Blut, ich knie hier vor dir und es ist kein Traum und du bist auch nicht verrückt! Es ist eine lange Geschichte, aber ich lebe und wenn du dich wieder ein bisschen beruhigt hast, werde ich dir alles erzählen!"

Ein leichter Geruch von Minze drang in Hermiones Nase. Minze – so hatte Harry immer gerochen. Sie starrte in seine Augen, durch die wilden Strähnen seiner Haare direkt in seine grünen Augen. Obwohl ihr in dem Moment tausend Gedanken durch den Kopf schossen, und alles in ihr ‚Alarm' schrie, schenkte sie diesem Mann Glauben. Es war Harry, so unbegreiflich das auch schien, aber es war Harry.

Ein leiser schmerzerfüllter Schrei entfuhr Hermiones Kehle, bevor sich schluchzend ihre Arme um seinen Hals warf. So fest sie nur konnte presste sie ihren Körper an den seinen. Auch, dachte sie, wenn sich in wenigen Sekunden herausstellen sollte, dass das ein Doppelgänger war der sie in eine Falle locken wollte, so war er doch jetzt und hier, für diese eine Umarmung ihr Harry. Etwas überrascht von dieser plötzlichen Geste, kippte Harry – der nur in der Hocke saß – nach hinten auf den Boden. Doch Hermione hielt ihn fest umklammert, während sie ihr Gesicht fest gegen seine Schulter drückte und weinte. So herzlich hatte Hermione schon lange nicht mehr geweint, und der Grund war damals derselbe wie heute: Harry. Dieser streichelte Hermione sanft über ihren Rücken und flüsterte ihr beruhigend ins Ohr. „Alles Gut Mione, alles in Ordnung, ich bin da!"

Leicht wippte er seinen Oberkörper auf und ab und wiegte Hermione wie ein kleines Kind, das es zu beruhigen galt. Bitte lass das kein Traum sein, flehte Hermione in sich selbst, bitte, lass das wirklich Harry sein.

Noch ein paar Minuten verhaarten beide in dieser Stellung. Hermione lehnend an Harrys Schulter, während dieser beide Arme fest um sie geschlungen hielt. Dann, gerade als er Hermione sanft von sich wegdrückte, um etwas zu sagen, hörten sie, wie jemand einen Schlüssel ins Schlüsselloch vom Haupteingang steckte und umdrehte.

„Beth!" fuhr es aus Hermione. „Schnell, das ist meine Sekretärin! Du musst hier weg!"

Harry nickte, stand auf und eilte zurück zum Kamin. Während er in seinem langen Mantel nach etwas kramte, wandte er sich an Hermione „Frag nicht warum, aber ich weiß, wo du wohnst! Wir treffen uns dort um 08:00 Uhr! Schau, dass du alleine bist!"Kaum hatte er geendet warf er auch schon grünes Flohpulver in den Kamin und sprach hastig eine Adresse - die Hermione jedoch nicht verstand; dann machte er einen Satz in das grüne Feuer und verschwand.

Alles war so schnell abgelaufen, das, als Beth die Tür aufsperrte und eintrat, Hermione noch immer mit verweintem Gesicht am Boden saß und auf den Kamin starrte.

„Hoffentlich war ich nicht zu lange weg..."begann Beth zu murmeln, als sie die Tür zum Wartezimmer aufmachte und ihre Einkäufe abstellte. „...aber der Supermarkt hatte..."die üppige Frau hielt inne, als sie Hermione am Boden hocken saß. „FRAU DOKTOR! WAS IST PASSIERT?"

**Ende Kapitel 1**


End file.
